


Like That

by moonboots



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonboots/pseuds/moonboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashura is insecure about his place in Kamui's life (and bed).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for vague references to past sexual nastiness.

I’m too old to be shy, Ashura thought mulishly. As if it would banish the idea, he buried his face in a soft pillow.

He had hardly been able to sleep in Kamui's bed since he moved into the tree house -- it was so damned soft. The few times he had stayed a night somewhere with nice beds brought back bad memories; deals with gangs he would have been exterminating in another life, or paying for the luxury in most unsavory ways. He would have moved to the couch or even the floor to get some sleep in a more familiar place, but Kamui had a way of clinging to him at night that he couldn't bear to disrupt, and the warmth bubbling in his chest was more than worth the extra yawns in the morning. He made up for it in catnaps during the day after Kamui left to do Lord things, trying to make himself lie down in the soft bed without his hackles rising.

The first few times they had had sex, Ashura had been nervous. Even knowing of Kamui's love for him, he felt like he was despoiling something precious. But Kamui wanted him here, he reminded himself. It still gave him a dizzy, heady feeling. He couldn't remember a time since Kouga had fallen that someone truly wanted him. In his years on the road, he had mostly kept to himself -- at first out of necessity, for surely Kotaro would want to complete the extermination of Kouga, and later of habit.

Lying around and waiting for sleep's embrace left his mind wandering. He was too old to be shy, he told himself again, but he was forced to admit that was how he'd ended up. The prospect of talking to people outside of 'work' left him with a lead weight in the pit of his stomach for years, leaving him feeling guilty for inflicting his presence on others. That was changing slowly but surely; now he would seek out a crowded lunch table to eat, or garden with the ninja's daughter. Even Kamui's extended family had welcomed him, if somewhat cautiously.

Princess Camilla had fingered the shaft of her axe meaningfully when Kamui told her of their relationship. She was nothing but happy for her little brother in person, but the message wasn't lost on him. Kamui's brothers had been warmer to him, but with a lingering gaze full of suspicion. It didn't upset him; he knew he deserved it. At least none of them had insulted his intelligence by taking him aside and making a verbal threat.

"They'll warm up to you," Kamui had said dismissively. "They'd act like that even if I brought home a princess. Camilla can be kind of, um, protective. "

"I noticed," said Ashura. But to his own surprise, he believed in Kamui's words. A year ago, the prospect of winning over suspicious in-laws would have sent him into a spiral of self-loathing. Kamui's faith was infectious. He smiled. "Ah, but she should be. You can be too cute for your own good."

He had ruffled Kamui's hair then, an affronted Kamui had ruffled his back ("You mess up my hair all the time, why can't I do it to you?" "It's different, your hair can't get messier!"), and things had devolved into an impromptu wrestling match -- and more.

It was a great surprise to him to be having this much sex at his age, too. He and Kamui had only made love a handful of times in the past two weeks, but it was more sex than Ashura had had in years. Ashura refused to consider certain things he did to survive on the road sex, but there had been a few mutually pleasurable encounters over the years. Most of them hadn't bothered giving him a name before having a tumble in an inn or a barn, and none of them left him feeling light and warm like Kamui did.

Pleasantly cocooned in blankets and with sleepiness encouraging his imagination, remembering his times with Kamui was starting to turn him on. His hand crept over his hip and slid into his loose sleep pants, palming himself idly.

He had insisted Kamui take the lead for their first time, both because he felt like he was intruding on a sacred place by taking Kamui's virginity and because it was hard for him to remember how sex that wasn't furtive groping in an alleyway or being roughly bent over a barrel was supposed to go. He had been of age when Kouga fell, but he had had little time for much outside of training, which he regretted more and more over the years as his memories of Kouga's blue waters and green hills began to fade.

He had tried to warn Kamui of his relative inexperience, but Kamui had all the eagerness of youth and it was like having sex for the first time all over again, with fumbling hands and bumping noses. The first time his clumsy kiss landed on Kamui's eye instead of his mouth had been met with fond laughter instead of derision, soothing a tension he hadn't realized he was carrying, and Kamui had kissed his brow in return and continued divesting him of his pants.

Most of their trysts had been mutual rubbing or using his mouth; Ashura had been adamant about not rushing him. Kamui had been almost as adamant about exploring, innocently running his fingers over Ashura's hole when Ashura finally let him go down on him. To his humiliation he had come almost as soon as Kamui slipped a finger in, the sudden dual stimulation too much for him.

Ashura's smallclothes were pushed down to his knees as he lost himself in the memory, fingers encircling his cock.

"How did you even know about that," he'd groaned afterwards, lying in bed with an arm flung over his eyes. Kamui's face was too smug to look at. "I thought you spent ten years locked up in that fortress."

"It left me a lot of time to use my imagination," said Kamui wryly. "When I became a teenager, I started paying attention to what the guards were bragging about to each other."

"I guess that's not the worst way to learn about it," sighed Ashura.

"So?"

"So what?"

"When are we going to do it? Do you want to do it to me, or should I do it to you? You know the right way to do it, right? Zero talks about that kind of stuff a lot but I think if I asked him for advice I'd never hear the end of --"

Ashura's face had been growing steadily redder at Kamui's brazen questioning, and at the nightmarish prospect of Zero's sex advice he had to cut things off. "Please don't make me think of him when we're talking about sex. You don't know what he says to me every time the mess gets sausages."

Kamui was instantly serious. "Is he really bothering you? I know he teases everyone, but if he's making you uncomfortable I'll talk to him."

Ashura could feel himself falling a little more in love. When was the last time someone had defended him? Not on the battlefield, but from mundane annoyances like innuendo-laden breakfasts or lonely afternoons? He knew he would never have to fear Camilla's axe, because he would die before disappointing Kamui.

"No, it's fine," he reassured. "I'd just rather not be considering him when we're intimate. And you're right, you'd never hear the end of it." He could never look at mushrooms the same way again as it was.

"And as for the other thing -- ah --" It was ridiculous for him to be embarrassed after what he'd done in his life -- after what they'd done ten minutes ago, even -- but it was hard to speak about it as frankly as Kamui was. "We can do it if you want. It's something that takes a little preparation, and it can hurt if you don't do everything right beforehand. And you may not like it. I don't think you should do -- uh -- receiving without practicing."

Kamui was staring at him like there was going to be a written exam later, his thin pupils wide with interest. "And how do you practice?"

"You -- uh --" Ashura gestured uselessly with his hands. He had never spoken about this. "Let me just show you."

He got out of bed, not bothering to cover himself as he went to the small cupboard in the corner of the room. Kamui liked olive oil on his bread, and it was easier to keep a bottle up here than climb out of the tree house every time he wanted extra. It wasn't ideal, but a fair sight better than most of his experiences. Strictly speaking, he had never actually done this under ideal circumstances. Even when he played with his ass while jerking off (which wasn't often, because he preferred privacy for that level of mess and privacy was not a luxury he had), he made do with his own spit.

At that thought, he grabbed a dish towel, silently apologizing to Felicia and Joker. The sheets were already a mess, but maybe he could volunteer for laundry and take care of everything before Joker realized what happened and put belladonna in his tea.

Sitting back down on the bed, he realized that Kamui was still watching him like a hungry snake. He leaned back against the headboard, suddenly self - conscious.

"You need to have something for slick," he started, busying himself with getting the towel under him. "And then you, uh, stretch."

Kamui pushed Ashura's knee up, positioning himself between his legs for the best view. His heart was thudding in his chest; even on their first night together Kamui hadn't been so intensely curious, and he was feeling more exposed than he had ever felt during sex.

Kamui moved his legs a little further apart, and Ashura gulped audibly.

"Are you okay? Do you not want to do this now?" There was no recrimination in Kamui's voice, and that was new to him, too.

"I'm fine. But I'm not used to being looked at like this. It's a little, um..." Never before had words deserted him so many times in a row. He could feel his face burning. This was far from the worst thing he'd done in his life, but... "It's embarrassing."

He could tell Kamui was trying to bite his cheek to hold in laughter, and looked away. Cool fingers combed through his hair, cupping his cheek to gently turn his face back. Kamui's eyes were soft.

"I'm not laughing at you, Ashura. I'm thinking of how happy you make me. You can be very cute, you know."

"Another man might take offense at being called cute this often," he grumbled, but there was no venom in it. The knot in his stomach was easing.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not with another man." Kamui leaned forward to capture his mouth, dragging his tongue over Ashura's lip. The kiss cooled his hot face, and Ashura leaned into it like water until Kamui sat back on his heels. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm the only one who will see you like this. I'm the only one who will see your cute face when you come. Mine is the only name you'll be moaning."

Ashura was feeling heated again for a very different reason. For some reason, he had thought this demonstration of his wouldn't end in another round, but his body was proving more than willing.

"Kamui..."

Kamui rested the tip of a finger on his lips. "Just like that."

His hands were as steady as they were on his bow when he slicked up his fingers with the oil. If he had been doing this to himself to prep for sex normally -- well, his old normal -- he would have gone right to two fingers to get it over with as fast as possible. Rarely did he have the luxury of time, but now he proceeded with caution, gently massaging his hole. Kamui was going to learn from this, so he had to treat himself as delicately as he would his lover. Well, he thought wryly, that was one way to make him value himself more.

It had been months since the last time he had had sex like that, but the oil let his finger slide in easily. More easily than he was used to, at least, although what he was used to was probably nothing to be imitated.

"Don't use spit," he said suddenly. "You think it'll do the job, but it never does, and you're miserable after."

Kamui nodded. Ashura exhaled, pushing his finger deeper in. He was starting to get eager for the good part, himself.

"You don't need to push yourself," he said, rubbing a second finger at the edge of his hole. "It hurts if you force it before you're ready. But I -- I want to." He groaned as he began to feel the stretch from the second finger. His cock was starting to get hard again, too.

He began to pump his fingers in and out, keeping it slow. Kamui's eyes were glued to the place where they disappeared into his body. Electric pulses were sparking in his belly, and he reached for his growing erection with his free hand.

Ashura's eyes widened when Kamui's hand caught his wrist.

"You're getting hard from this. I want to see how far you can go." There was a question in Kamui's tone, but it felt like an order to Ashura. And that felt good, too, taking it like a task to be done. He could do this for Kamui.

He groaned again, tilting his head back. Unfocused eyes found nothing on the ceiling. He didn't need fantasies when he was spread out like this for Kamui's pleasure. Twisting his fingers, he started to pump faster.

"There's a -- good spot somewhere in there. Somewhere deep -- ohhh." Heat flooded his mind as he came close to it. His hips ground down on his hand, reminding him he still had more fingers.

The third finger almost burned and he relished it, rotating his wrist to stretch himself further. He had never been in a position to register the sounds before; the squelching sounds of his fingers stirring up his sloppy hole, his pulse hammering in his ears, the uneven gasps forced out with the rhythm of his hands.

"It's not enough," he whimpered, head rolling forward. His dick jutted out, hard and red and unsatisfied. "Kamui..."

Kamui had crept closer while his mind wandered. The dim light caught the sliver of crimson visible in his dilated eyes, turning them nearly luminous. Was this what it felt like to stare down a dragon? His intensity made Ashura's knees weaken and cock harden at the same time.

"Kamui, please..."

"I have faith in you." His hand cupped Ashura's, slick finger asking entrance at Ashura's open hole. "Let me help."

"Kamui..."

Eyes closed to stay immersed in the memory, Ashura groped at the side table. They had upgraded to a proper tin of salve the very next day (well, Kamui had -- Ashura had spent most of the day in bed recovering from being bent in half and fingered to Kamui's satisfaction). The thought of wetting his fingers with his mouth so he could start playing with his ass without breaking stride had crossed his mind, but he was trying to keep his promise to Kamui to treat himself better.

He finally slicked his fingers and shoved a hand between his legs. Maybe his ass was still loose enough that he could skip right to two fingers...

"Ahh, Kamui," he murmured, letting the memory play on the back of his eyelids again as he sank the fingers into himself.

"So this is where you've been. Geez, I wouldn't have checked on the vegetable gardens if I knew I was so urgently needed here."

Jerking in surprise made him hiss in discomfort as his eyes flew open. Kamui was standing at the foot of the bed, a fresh bag of vegetables waiting on the counter. Those bare feet of his never made a sound on the plush carpets of the tree house.

"Sorry! Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you, but you looked so..." Kamui flushed, a rare show of awkwardness for the bold prince. "I couldn't interrupt you."

"I was just trying to nap." Ashura pulled his fingers out with a grunt. It was impossible to pretend he hadn't been masturbating, but he could at least try to keep his dignity. And it was rude to have a conversation with two fingers in his ass.

Kamui quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, you look very rested." His teasing look faded into confusion. "Didn't you take a nap yesterday, too? Are you getting sick?"

Ashura did his best to ignore the fine sheets pooling around his waist and brushing his erection as he sat up. It was warm enough to sleep shirtless in this secret place, and his smallclothes had long been kicked off to give himself better access.

"I was tired." It felt uncomfortably like lying. "No, I'm not sick, I was -- I had trouble sleeping last night."

"And the night before that?"

"...yes."

"And how many before that?" Kamui sat on the edge of the bed.

"A few," he said vaguely, unable to meet Kamui's eyes. "It's -- I'm not sick or anything like that. Don't worry about me."

"Ashura. Tell me what's wrong." Kamui's gentle voice wasn't asking a question.

His stomach dropped. It was hard to tell what felt worse, making Kamui worry or making such a big deal out of this in the first place.

"It's -- I'm used to sleeping on the ground. It's been...some time since I had a bed. I'm not used to it." He looked up. "See, I'm just being stupid. And I've been adjusting, it takes less time to fall asleep now."

"Ashura..." Kamui pulled him into a hug. He slumped, letting his head rest on Kamui's cape. "You're not stupid. I'm glad you're alright and getting used to a bed, but we could have done something to make you more comfortable. I'm not married to the mattress, you know. I'll talk to Felicia about finding something else."

"You don't have to --"

"I'm going to." Kamui pulled back. "You live here, too, and you're going to be comfortable."

"... thank you. I'm sorry this old man causes you so much trouble."

"Something I want to do isn't trouble." Kamui leaned against him. "What did you do when you slept in the barracks? I thought there were beds there."

"Floor. Nobody noticed, most of the ninjas use futons anyway."

"So you've been doing this every day? Jerking off, too? I've been missing out."

"No, not _that_. I was half - asleep and my mind was wandering. I was thinking of you."

Even resting against his shoulder, he could make out Kamui's predatory grin. "Do you always do that when you think of me?"

"Sometimes," he hedged. "It's not like I need to. I'm not away from you much."

"That's fine. I was just starting to wonder if you did; you never ask for sex." Kamui's hand began to rub thoughtful circles on his thigh.

"That's because you always ask first," said Ashura dryly. "Not that I mind. You have an easier time talking about this, that's all." And he wanted to avoid pressuring Kamui, but that was an ongoing discussion between them that he had no desire to retread.

"I want to change that."

"Hm?"

"I want you to feel good about asking for what you want, and I mean this, too." Kamui's hand trailed up his inner thigh, brushing the sheet that was barely covering his cock. He had gone soft during the more serious discussion, but Kamui always had a way of stirring his interest.

"It's not about age or who should be taking care of who. If I were older than you, could you really imagine yourself acting differently?"

Picturing Kamui with hands roughened by experience and missing the last traces of baby fat clinging to his cheeks made Ashura's breath catch, but the question was a weight on his chest. Of course, he wanted to say, but the words were sour in his mouth.

"I wouldn't want to burden you," he said slowly.

"And if we were the same age?"

"I...wouldn't want to burden you."

Kamui sighed fondly, curling his arm around Ashura's shoulders. "You're a kind man, but you deny yourself too much. Being with you isn't a burden. I don't expect your attitude to change in a day, but I want you to realize that. I love you."

His throat tightened. It took two swallows to compose himself enough that he wouldn't do something completely humiliating, and an apology was on his lips before he stopped.

"Thank you," he said instead. He pressed a kiss to the top of Kamui's head. "I'm a very lucky man."

They enjoyed the peace like that for a minute before Kamui sat up, his hand brushing against Ashura's hip. "Now. What do you want?"

"Ah...you mean now? I'm warm, comfortable, not hungry, and you're here. I don't really need anything else."

"No, I didn't say need." Kamui's hand rested on his waist. "I said want."

"Oh." So Kamui had noticed that his erection hadn't entirely faded. Sitting this close with Kamui wrapped around him, breathing the scent of his hair, and feeling love in his chest had made it near impossible for his physical interest to disappear.

Kamui was staring at him with avid interest in his crimson eyes, but stayed quiet. At length, Ashura realized he wasn't going to keep prompting him at every turn.

"I guess -- I'd like to finish."

Kamui smiled. "Alone?"

"Of course not! I want you here. I mean, if you --" Kamui was already nodding, and Ashura had to admit it was a silly question at this point.

Ashura didn't pretend to understand Kamui's armor. It seemed to be composed of more hidden catches than plating. What he did know was the fastest way to take it off; Kamui had gleefully walked him through it the first time Ashura tried to undress him. He could find the latches without looking by now, Kamui helping by shrugging out of the chestplate.

Kamui pulled his undershirt up himself and Ashura tugged it the rest of the way off before leaning in for a kiss. It was slow and wet, Kamui letting Ashura lead. Running his hand up Kamui's spine, he dipped his fingers into the ridges of his shoulder blades and powerful back muscles built from years of swinging a sword. He hummed his approval and sucked on Kamui's lip before pulling back.

"I want you to fuck me." The words came out of him more easily than he ever expected, and that was almost embarrassing in itself. He managed to keep his composure and forced himself to meet Kamui's eyes.

Kamui grinned, looking proud of him for saying it so directly. "Good, because I've been wanting to do that since I opened the door." He raised himself up on his knees to push his pants down. "But keep talking, I need to know how."

"How?" he repeated dumbly.

"There are a lot of ways to fuck you, Ashura." Kamui dropped his pants on the floor and sighed in relief as he finally got a hand around his dick, stroking himself to full hardness. "How do you most want to be fucked?"

It was something he'd never been asked. Of course Kamui asked whether he liked this or that while they made love, but Ashura had never before been confronted with such a broad question.

"Ah...I want to see you," he settled on. His back would be complaining tomorrow, but his knees protested doggy-style more loudly. Not that he had ever been particularly fond of being bent over the nearest horizontal surface; the only real advantage of the position was that he didn't have to see his partner's face, and Kamui was someone he never had to avoid looking at.

A soft smile curved Kamui's lips. He shuffled back, giving Ashura space to lie back. "Did you finish stretching yourself before I came in?"

"No," Ashura admitted. As much as he wanted Kamui's cock in him now, it would be against the whole point of the exercise. He laid flat and focused on the ceiling. "I...I want you to do it."

"You're getting the hang of this!" Kamui encouraged, but his grin turned sly. "You want me to do what?"

Flat on his back with Kamui between his legs, he couldn't stop himself from turning red. "I want you to f-finger me."

The tin of salve clanged, and Ashura could swear the very sound made his dick twitch. Eventually I'm going to get hard as a rock as soon as I see him grab it, he thought dizzily. Laid out like this, it was hard to think of that as a bad thing.

Kamui's slick hands were cool enough to make him shiver as they probed his entrance. Two fingers slid inside easily.

"So what were you thinking of?" Kamui asked conversationally, as if he wasn't working half his hand into Ashura's ass.

"I was remembering the first time you did this, actually. I knew you never quit, but I never imagined you'd keep going until you felt like an expert." Through pure persistence, Kamui had wrung two more orgasms out of him that night. Ashura's head had been spinning by that point; he mostly remembered the sensation of painful pressure in his cock, the way his skin felt two sizes too small, and the sound of his own uncontrollable moans echoing in his ears until a final weak burst of come spurted up his chest. The cleanup of the aftermath had fallen entirely on Kamui, because Ashura had barely been able to raise his hand when Kamui asked if he was alright. Kamui had even been able to change the sheets without waking him up.

"Any tactician will tell you to learn the terrain before deploying your siege engine."

Ashura snorted. "Siege engine? You've been spending too much time with that Odin -- ah!" Another finger was thrust in, all the way.

Feeling Kamui's knuckles pressed to his ass, he couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips forward. He had never enjoyed bottoming this much before Kamui; even the stings he brought forth were pleasurable.

"If that's not eager, I don't know what is," said Kamui. Ashura was starting to sweat, and it was hard not to run his hands over the glistening scars. "But you haven't asked for anything else. Is this all you want?"

"Didn't I already say --" Kamui's finger brushed something that made him gasp. Trying to finish a sentence was the most difficult part of sex with Kamui; the sneaky prince seemed to love controlling the words that spilled out of Ashura's mouth with his hands. "That was on purpose," he groaned as Kamui's hand withdrew.

"Maybe," Kamui teased. "What did you say you wanted again?"

Ashura threw an arm over his eyes. Saying it the first time had been hard enough. "I--I want you to fuck me, Kamui."

"Mmm...no."

"What?" Ashura's head jerked up. "But you said --"

"Not like that. You said you wanted to see me, right? You can't see me with your face covered." Kamui leaned forward, placing his hands just outside of Ashura's hips. He was close enough for Ashura to feel the heat of his body, only barely not touching. "Look into my eyes and tell me what you want."

Ashura shivered. Even without Kamui's touch, his dick was achingly hard and being not-quite-pinned was making his stomach flutter. It was all his choice, he knew. If he made a move to get off the bed Kamui would let him, and give him whatever space he wanted.

He didn't want that.

His eyes trailed from Kamui's hand up the line of his pale, trim shoulder before locking on to his reptilian gaze.

"Please fuck me," he said softly, feeling the heat rise in his face again.

Kamui grinned like a cat in a suspicious pile of feathers. Dipping further in, his mouth met Ashura's in a hard kiss as one hand went south to align himself.

The head of Kamui's cock pressed in agonizingly slowly. There was only a slight stretch, but Ashura's breath hitched as it popped inside. At this slow and careful pace, every small sensation demanded his attention.

Instead of pushing all the way in, Kamui edged back. Ashura's confused whine was lost in Kamui's mouth. He chuckled as he ran a hand through Ashura's hair, sliding his face down to run his tongue over the pounding pulse point on Ashura's neck.

He began to rock back in, enjoying the hot puffs of air against his ear as he forced breath out of Ashura.

Ashura struggled fruitlessly for stimulation. Kamui didn't even register on the scale of rough lovers he'd had, but he typically dove into sex with a passion and energy that swept Ashura along with his current. Hands that were flat against his ribs would normally have been teasing his nipples or skimming fingernails against his shoulders just hard enough to feel it. It was almost like Kamui was avoiding touching him on purpose.

"Having a problem?" Kamui asked, and Ashura could feel the wet lips against his neck curve up in a smirk. Most definitely on purpose.

"You're hardly touching me." He couldn't keep the whine out of his voice.

"I'm touching you where you asked."

"Oh, come on..."

Kamui chuckled into his throat.

"You should do what you...normally do," he said vaguely.

"And what is it that I normally do that you want me to do now?"

"Y-you..." He trailed off. Was there any way to ask for what was missing without sounding like an utter headcase? At least asking for sex was something normal, but he couldn't ignore the way his neck ached for attention.

Kamui interrupted his thoughts with a sharp thrust that came close to something that sent lightning up his spine, and the words spilled out of his mouth. "Please bite me!"

"I like when you give me a reason to wear the cloak all day," he mumbled. His face was scorching. "You can -- turn me into a mess, and I can keep feeling it -- ah!" Kamui's sharp teeth biting into his neck drove a full-body shudder through him that curled his toes. The pricks of pain came in counterpoint to Kamui's cock being dragged almost all the way out, until just the head rested inside.

"I didn't realize you missed that so much." Kamui rested with his elbows to either side of Ashura's head, leaning back far enough to make eye contact.

"Well -- you usually do it when you come, and...I guess I got used to it."

"So you like when I leave you feeling it?" His voice was dark with promise.

Kamui claimed his mouth in another hot kiss. His weight shifted, but Ashura was far too distracted to realize that could mean something.

He slammed home in one hard thrust, swallowing Ashura's choked gasp.

"You're still pretty tight," he mused, punctuating the thought with a roll of his hips that made Ashura’s knees weak. "Was that too fast?"

Most of the time he craved Kamui's delicacy, having had enough rough nights to last him several lifetimes. But shamefully, a part of him had gotten used to being treated like a toy. It wasn't that he missed being taken against a wall behind some shady tavern, but power and strength gave sex a unique edge of adrenaline, and Kamui slamming into him with enough force to push him up the bed stirred something inside of him.

It was something he didn’t like to think about much. It was bad enough what his time has a lowlife had done to his honor. Must it stain his desires, as well? He tried to return his focus to the present, with Kamui. Surely it wasn’t the same as being the toy of other men when Kamui treated him like a treasure afterwards.

He didn't fully trust his voice; his breathing was fast and shallow, and he was sure it would crack or tremble if he spoke. Kamui's dick felt like it was lodged somewhere around his lungs.

His fluffy hair tickled Kamui’s chin as he shook his head. Even that felt wobbly.

“P-please...”

As if that whimper was the thing he’d been waiting for all along, Kamui dove into him. His fingers tightened on Ashura’s hips, pulling him onto his cock.

Ashura's breath hitched as Kamui began to fuck him in earnest. He had spent enough time playing with the adventurer's body to know just how to tease out the most lovely reactions, and showed no mercy.

Their bodies rocked together, Kamui being sure to pepper his neck with nips and bites. His cock skimmed past somewhere sensitive and Ashura cried out, too tightly wound to control his voice.  

Kamui’s movements were growing erratic; Ashura could feel his legs tremble when they pressed up against the back of his thighs. He was trying to hold himself back, Ashura realized.

"Ah...come inside me," he urged. His hands trailed over Kamui's shoulders. "I want to feel you." The prince growled, tangling a hand in his hair and curling over him to hammer away.

"You're so good," he groaned as his hips began to stutter.

Heat spilled into him, sending shudders up his spine as Kamui's teeth clamped onto the base of his neck. The pain gave him a shameful, heady feeling, leaving him trembling like a taut wire when his lover finally ground to a halt.

Kamui slipped out slowly, teasingly.

"It's nice when you're tight, but I love it when you're loose and sloppy," he crooned. "Can you hold my come inside you, Ashura? Can you show me how much you love it? Or have I been too rough for that?"

"Oh, gods, Kamui..." Ashura whimpered. It was easy to clench; his entire lower body was one tight muscle. He felt as though he would come if Kamui so much as breathed on his cock. The slick warmth was still inside him, and he realized he hadn't even thought twice about holding in Kamui's semen. He truly was filthy.

"Good job." Kamui ran a hand through his hair to cup his face and draw him in for another kiss. His eyes fluttered shut. He tried to subtly thrust his hips against Kamui's for relief, but the leverage was all wrong. For the moment he contented himself with exploring Kamui's mouth, feeling hot breath against his face.

His eyes flew open when Kamui's other hand trailed behind his balls and began to circle his clenched asshole.

"K-Kamui, if you do that I'm going to --"

"Shhh. I want to see how cute you look when you lose it." Kamui pressed his fingers past Ashura's lips. He sucked them without protest, although he couldn't stop a shuddering whimper as Kamui's other hand danced up the vein on the underside of his cock.

Ashura breathed through his nose, trying to stay in control. The fingers in his mouth were salty from sweat and other things, and the taste was a constant reminder of exactly what he was doing. Pinned beneath a young prince, holding in an ass full of come like it was something precious, being played with at both ends, and rock hard from it all.

The very thought made him groan. Kamui's weight on his thighs kept him firmly in place, even as he tried to press up for more stimulation.

"Kaah -- ahhh--" Drool was starting to spill from the sides of his mouth as Kamui's hand rubbed precome around the head of his cock. He squeezed his eyes shut, gurgling helplessly at his weakening body.

Kamui finally withdrew his fingers, smearing saliva on Ashura's chin as he pulled back. His damp hand circled Ashura's cock while the other pressed a knuckle against his trembling hole. He'd been fairly begging to come since this started, and now he was holding back with every scrap of tattering will he had.

"Kamui, don't," he moaned. Cracking his eyes open, he met his lover's predatory gaze. Seeing him almost made it harder. Kamui was loving every second of this, he knew. "I'll l-leak." His face was so hot it felt under pressure.

"That's not a problem," Kamui cooed. "I can fill you right back up again." He rubbed his hardening cock up the inside of Ashura's thigh, coming up just short of his ass.

Ashura bit his lip, but the moan burst out of him anyway when Kamui's hand tightened around his cock. His orgasm coiled low in his belly, spurred by the thought of Kamui fucking him again. How many times could Kamui fill him? Right now, he would gladly submit to being Kamui's toy for the rest of his life, as long as Kamui's hot cock would keep bringing him this pleasure. And if Kamui was so eager like this, what about -- his primal dragon form -- ?

He came with a sob, far beyond words as come spilled out of his twitching ass and he painted his own stomach with semen. Kamui's clever fingers slid in and went right back to that spot that made sparks fly behind his eyes while his free hand milked Ashura's cock through his orgasm.

Kamui kept tugging bolts of pleasure from his shuddering body until Ashura's gasps became cries of pain. He reluctantly drew back, looking over his handiwork.

Ashura was drenched in sweat and other fluids. His eyelashes were damp and spots of color still bloomed in his cheeks. Red smudges decorated his hips, promising future bruising. Kamui’s teeth left rings around his neck. Semen dripped from his asshole, which was just a little slack from its rough treatment.

Kamui dragged his fingers through the come that splattered Ashura's chest and laid down against his shoulder in one smooth motion.

Ashura cracked an eye open. His fingers and toes still tingled, and his body was completely slack. He couldn't muster the energy to get up even if the tree house were on fire.

"Someone's going to think I've corrupted you. Nobody would believe you were this much of a pervert before we met," he slurred.

Kamui chuckled. "It's a closely-guarded secret. How do you feel?"

"How do I look? Take that and double it," he said. As much as he didn't want to get up, he was going to have to do it or persuade Kamui to handle cleanup. Admittedly that wasn't difficult; Kamui normally took responsibility for what he put Ashura through, and accepted the burdens of higher stamina with grace. He would feel sore enough in the morning without being covered in crusty semen.

"So, not up for another round?"

Ashura nearly choked at Kamui's renewed erection pressing into his hip.

"We don't have to," said Kamui, although his languid thrust against Ashura's hipbone was uniquely inspiring. "But it's very motivating to watch you come, and you seemed to like the idea of being filled up again."

Ashura whimpered. He felt like one raw nerve, but his traitorous body was liking the idea very much. Coming again wasn't even a top priority; more than that, he wanted to be beneath Kamui, servicing him. "You know I'm not going to say no," he said, trying to sound annoyed. Somehow, it came out more like longing.

Kamui rolled up to his knees, completely renewed as he hiked Ashura's ankle over his shoulder. Ashura yelped when Kamui's thumbs spread his sensitive hole. "I love messing you up like this."

There was more than enough semen and lubricant to ease his path. It wasn't quite pain, but Ashura was far too overstimulated to stay quiet when Kamui thrust in. Every motion of Kamui's cock sliding inside him tore out a sound, from softly vocalized inhalations to outright moans.

He tried to muffle his cries with a fist, but Kamui leaned forward easily and tugged his hand away from his mouth. "Let me hear you," Kamui murmured, threading his fingers with Ashura's and pressing them to the bed.

"Kamui..." he whined. As much as he wanted to warn that the rest of the castle would probably be hearing him at this rate, his lips could only form one name.

"Just like that," the prince grinned. The afternoon sun caught a crimson spark in his eye.

Tomorrow morning would be absolutely miserable, but Ashura knew it was worth it.


End file.
